


Love Counselor

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Anli Pollicino, Dir en grey, Jrock, Kagrra, SuG (Band), ViViD (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Shou didn't want to become some love counselor, but his friends think that he's perfect on this position.
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Isshi/Nao (Kagrra), Saga/Shou (Alice Nine), Shin (ViViD)/Shindy (Anli Pollicino)





	Love Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/125174.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_*ding dong*_

Shou got off the couch and approached the door. He knew very well who was it.

"Hello" Isshi smiled lightly. "Will you let me in or are we going to talk here?"

"Come in, you meanie" Shou invited him with the motion of his hand. "I'll make us some tea."

Shou sat in an armchair and looked at Isshi with anticipation.

"Will you finally tell me who is it about?" he asked, when his friend didn't react.

"About Nao" Isshi gave a short reply. "He's acting a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Your Nao?" Isshi nodded his head. "Weird, you say. So you're worried about him. That's why you came here?"

"It's complicated" said Isshi.

"For you?" Shou laughted. "This is the first time I hear something is not easy for you."

"It's complicated, because I'm starting to act weird and it's getting annoying" explained Isshi.

Shou froze for a brief moment.

"You fell in love?" Shou's eyes became larger than normally.

"Is it that weird?" asked Isshi, fiddling his fingers.

"No" Shou laughed. "But you know. You're a vocalist. I always thought we know how to express our feelings."

"Well, looks like I'm an exception."

"You're scared."

"I'm not scared!" said Isshi.

"Don't tell lies, Isshi. Everyone is scared" Shou smiled lightly. "Just tell him about it. I have good feelings about this situation. Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

_*ding dong*_

"What now?" Shou got up from the bed and approached the door.

When he opened it, he saw Tora.

"Help me or I'll go crazy" said Tora.

"Amano Masashi, you incompetent human, it's 3AM. At this hour people sleep" Shou eyed Tora. "I know you're not 100% Japanese, but I'd like to let you know this is not normal situation."

"So I'm crazy?" Tora leaned on a door frame. " I didn't sleep for two days. Help me."

"If tomorrow we'll be unconscious on a practice, I'll kill you" Shou gave out a deep sigh.

Shou poured some tea into two cups and put them on the table.

"What's bothering you?"

"That's the problem. I don't know" said Tora. "Well... Shou. have you ever fell in love with a guy? It's surreal. You cannot love someone of the same gender or at least I cannot do it. Did you know Isshi and Nao are together? They are kissing. Did you understand that?"

"Tora, are you by any chance drunk?" Shou asked, hardly stoping himself from laughter.

"I'm not drunk. I'm scared" corrected him Tora.

"That's what so scary to you? Isshi's and Nao's happiness?" asked Shou. "If you want to know, I had a hand in the fact that both of them finally got together..."

"Not them. I scare myself" Tora exhaled.

"Kami, Tora, can you be more clear? I'm the vocalist here and I have no idea what are you talking about" Shou sighed.

"I feel warm when I see Akiya and I can't stop looking at his smile" explained Tora.

"And?"

"Is this normal? He's a dude, right? And I'm straight, right? Then what's going on?"

"Tora, how old are you?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?" Shou smiled. "Twelve? FIfteen? Because no way you're almost thirty."

"Shou!"

"You'll wake up my neighbours, stop screaming" Shou smacked Tora's head. "Look around, Amano. There are mostly gays and bisexuals among musicians. Not a lot of straight people. Maybe Kaoru fro DIr en grey. Do you love Akiya? That's good, I'm happy. Tell him so everyone will live happily ever after. Now drink your tea and go to sleep or else Nao will kill us for being zombies on a band practice."

_*ding dong*_

"Good morning, Shou-san" Shin smiled. "Come in, please."

"They should pay me for doing this" said Shou, closing the doors behind him. "What happened, Shin-kun?"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone you don't get to see around too often?" asked Shin, attempting to sit in the armchair, but judging the distance badly and falling down.

"No, and you could try to not kill yourself when I'm around" Shou smiled. "I don't want to go to prison."

"You really spent too much time with Isshi" said Shin. "I mean... I'll go make some tea!"

Shin got up rapidly and ran to the kitchen. Shou looked at him.

"No, Shou. Now is not the time for self-pity" he muttered to himself.

"Here you go" Shin came back after a while and put a blue mug with flower pattern in front of Shou.

Kazuma laughted quietly.

"So will you explain me why did you fall in love with someone unavalible again?" asked Shou, picking up the mug.

"That's not my fault" complained Shin.

"Man or woman?"

"Man... In theory" Shin laughed.

"So it's a guy in a dress, huh?" Shou smiled. "At least he won't get pregnant with other guy like Bunko or turns out to be a lesbian like Miyuki. And won't curse you for your orientation like Junko. He also sound like someone from our scene, so at least he won't run away only because you're a vocalist, like Mitsuki did. What are you waiting for, Shin?"

"You remember all my girlfriends?" asked Shin.

"Believe me, somehow I remember everyone that clung to your arm when you opened me doors. But the nicest one so far was Mitsuru. Why did you two break up?"

"I told you, he got bored" Shin sighed. "But we're still in touch. He calls me with his problems and I call him with mine."

"And with falling in love with mister Y you couldn't, because...?"

"Yes. I'm gonna call my ex to ask him how to make someone take his place. That would be embarrasing" said Shin.

"He was the one who left you."

"It was mutual. Anyway, it's not about Mitsuru. It's about Shindy."

"Anli Pollicino's Shindy?" asked Shou.

Shin nodded his head.

"You would match each other."

"Kazuma, you forgot to close the door. They'll rob us again!" Saga stormed into Shin's flat. "Sorry for barging in, but my forgetful uke doesn't understand the purpose of door keys. Are you giving love advice again, Kazuma? Aren't you bored?"

"No" Shou shook his head. "Shin, it'll be the best if you try to confess Shindy your feelings. Now drink your tea. It's probably cold by now."

_*ding dong*_

"Leave them alone" Saga pulled Shou's hand, when he tried to get off the couch. "You don't have to do this. Leave them alone. They'll be fine."

"You know, Sakamoto? It makes me feel good when I help them" Shou kissed his cheek and left the room.

"You could talk to me, though. Because I'm starting to have doubts, Kazuma" muttered Saga, opening the newspaper.

"Shou, help me please!"

"Come in, I'll make some tea."

  
The end


End file.
